To Sharpen The Dull Edge
by Dakota Grayson
Summary: Castiel has been spending a little too much time with Lucifer.


[Title:] To Sharpen The Dull Edge

[Author:] Dakota and thatcrazydcfangirl tumblr

[Pairing Info:] Dean/Castiel

[Rating:] G

[Summary:] Castiel has been spending a little too much time with Lucifer.

[Warning:] Castiel is a little...whooo~ Because of Luci.

[Note:] RP done on Omegle and formatted into fiction~ Edited a wee bit.

"Hi Dean!" Castiel appeared behind the man. "Guess what I learned how to do?" He cocked his head to the side, giggling.

Dean jumped and turned around quickly, "Jesus, Cas!" He gasped out, "what, what did you learn to do?" He made his signature 'I might be irritated because you confused me, freaked me out or surprised me' face.

"Soooorryyy." Castiel shrugged, still slightly giggling. The angel's usually bright blue eyes looking empty and blank when he stared at Dean. "Watch this!" He had on a look of concentration, before lifting a few objects in the air, spinning them around in a circle. "Look! Look! I can make 'em spin around and around and around." Castiel smiled continuing to spin the random small objects that were in the house a bit faster.

"Cas..." Dean looked closer at the angel and not what he was doing, "are you feeling okay?"

" 'M fine!" Castiel smiled spinning the objects faster. "Lucifer taught me. I spent a looooooonnnggg time with him." He chuckled moving closer to Dean.

Dean back away slowly, "Cas...you know he's the enemy, don't you?" The man was getting freaked out and it was starting to show, though he was trying hard to hide it.

"Yeeesss." Castiel laughed. "But big brother caught me, said he'd fix me." The angel cocked his head to the side. "He's funny."

"I'm gonna fix him.." Dean mumbled, he didn't know what to do or say. "Cas. You're not...you're not really Castiel...are you?"

Castiel giggled again. "Course I am silly!" He thought for a moment. "Well y'know the part you're used to is in here somewhere. But Luci kinda scared him." Castiel went closer to Dean gabbing his hand and lacing there fingers together. "Lucifer called me Cassie." The angel smiled.

"Did he kiss you and touch you, too?" Dean asked as he pulled away as though he'd been burned. He sounded angry, disgusted really.

Castiel pouted when he felt Dean pull away. "Maybe...dun' remember. First it got all fuzzy and I guess that's when Castiel wanted out because next thing ya know I'm here, and big brother patting me on the head and saying something like 'Oh Castiel, looks like you decided to take a time out. Hello Cassie' Then he laughed and kissed my cheek." The angel pointed to his left cheek. "So I dun know." He smiled his voice sounding childlike. "But why'd ya pull away?"

Dean sighed, "come here..." he held his arms open, didn't really know what he was thinking, but he had to try something, anything.

"M'kay!" Castiel giggled wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and nuzzling into his chest. "You're warm." The angel murmured.

Dean held the angel close and angled himself so he could kiss the spot Castiel pointed out. It was gentle, loving even. When he pulled his lips away and nuzzled his face into the angel's hair and without really thinking about it he whispered, "I love you, Cas."

Castiel gasped, that wasn't how his big brother kissed him, Lucifer used teeth...and it _hurt._ The angel buried himself even further into Dean, tears stinging his eyes once he remembered what happened with him and Lucifer. His older brother was jealous of Dean, and wanted Castiel to forget him. "I-I love you too, Dean." He mumbled, his voice shaking when even more memories flooded through him.

"What happened?" Dean kept his hold on Castiel protective, "what did he do to you?"

Castiel let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes tightly. "T-there was fire...a lot of fire." The angel shuddered. "And teeth...and bites...a-and...scratches." The angel rolled his neck, trying to stretch it but ended up showing Dean a plethora of bruises and even hickies and bite marks that went up and down his neck, a scratch mark even going all the way down to his back. "I...I don't remember a lot." He whispered out, clinging to the hunter.

Dean was beginning to shake in an effort to keep his temper in check, "...Cas." He all but gasped out, "just..." He didn't know what to say, telling the angel to never leave his sight again didn't seem like a very plausible choice.

"Yes Dean?" He glanced up at the hunter, his blue eyes a bit sharper, yet still hazy and glassy. "W-why are you shaking?" He asked covering up his neck once again.

Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's lips, soft and loving. He wanted to protect the angel but he didn't know how. He couldn't always be there could he? There were tears wetting his cheeks as he decided to let Castiel choose when to break away from the kiss.

Castiel gasped closing his eyes tightly and waiting for the bites and nips to come, waiting for Dean to bite down on his lip or force his tongue in Castiel's mouth because that what a kiss was right?

But...that never came. Dean just had his lips pressed against the angel's own...and they felt warm, nice even. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling himself closer before breaking the kiss. "W-what was that?" He cocked his head to the side, his eyes filled with curiosity at the odd gesture.

"It was..." Dean thought for a moment that he should wipe the tears from his face, but he didn't want to let go, "it was a kiss, it was...love. It IS love."

"That was...a kiss?" Castiel furrowed his brows. "I enjoyed that type of...kiss." He frowned wiping the tears that fell down Dean's face. "Why are you sad? Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked biting at his bottom lip.

"No, I just...I don't want to lose you, the real you and what happened here?" Dean asked softly, "it's like you're not the you that I knew before. You're not the Castiel I knew, the strong fighter..." He sighed, "the Castiel that I've been trying to get the nerve to tell, I love you, Castiel, I love you more than a man should love an angel."

Castiel took in a shuddering breath. "I...I love you too." He sighed resting against Dean's chest. "Believe me, you don't want to know about...what happened." The angel bit his lip. "You just' dun' wanna know." He mumbled his voice taking on a childish pitch again.

Dean shook his head, "don't think about it...I don't want..." He didn't want to finish that statement, that he didn't want a baby in a trench coat, because that's was Castiel was turning into, for real this time. "Cas, just...can I kiss you again?" This time he asked, he had to ask.

Castiel slowly nodded, bringing Dean's face closer to his and pressing his lips gently to the man. His arms wrapped around the hunter's neck. /This is Dean...this is Dean...he won't hurt you. He isn't your brother./ The angel thought to himself, closing his eyes.

Dean let his eyes close and he pressed gently into the kiss. His heart was pounding, the fear that he was doing something wrong in the front of his mind.

Castiel smiled into the kiss, it felt nice. He felt his stomach do a back flip when Dean pressed himself further into the kiss, and pulled the man closer to him. Enjoying the body heat he was giving off.

After a few moments Dean pulled back and placed his hand on Castiel's cheek, "Cas..." He looked into the angel's eyes, his own green and in intense with worry and the need for Castiel to just be Castiel again.

Castiel blinked, rubbing at his eyes and groaning. He grabbed at his head and looked up at Dean, his blue eyes back to there normal sharpness and clarity. "Dean?" Castiel asked his voice back to it's normal pitch. The angel softly smiled at the position they were in, his face immediately flushing a shade of scarlet.

Dean started slightly, like being forced awake from a reverie. He swallowed thickly and blinked before speaking, "Cas." His voice was a weak squeak, "I love you." The words spilled out again, this time while looking into sharp blue eyes, after hearing a gravel deep voice. He didn't drop the hand on the angel's cheek but used it as leverage to pull the angel closer, a breath away.

"I love you too." Castiel rasped out, before pressing his lips on top of Dean's this time actually enjoying the kiss instead of Dean just using it as a tactic in order to wake him up from deep inside his own mind. "With all my heart...I love you." He breathed out, kissing the man's cheek softly.

Dean's lips turned up slightly, in the tiniest smile and he held back the worry that wished to show, "with all of me, I will do what ever it takes to protect all of you."

Castiel's own lip quirked up. "Thank you Dean." He mumbled into the man's chest. "But I already know you would." He whispered resting his head on the hunter's shoulder. "And I feel the same way towards you."

"Sometimes it needs to be said." Dean just held the angel to himself tightly, knowing well that he could break away with ease.

"I know." Castiel continued to rest his head on Dean's shoulder. "Sorry if I...worried you, by the way." He replied averting his eyes away from Dean. "I did not mean too."

"Sometimes that needs to happen too, just...don't stop being you, ever again." Dean eased himself back a little.

"It won't happen again." Castiel said seriously. "I promise..." The angel wondered if he was lying. Considering if Lucifer ever discovered where Castiel went after the devil let him go, well Dean wouldn't be able to fight him off. And Castiel really didn't want Lucifer to call him 'Cassie' again...it just sounded so...wrong when he said it.

"Don't." Dean spoke softly, "let's just...stay together for now and keep moving."

Castiel nodded his head. "Alright..." He gave Dean another gentle kiss on the lips. "That's what we'll do then."

Dean kept his eyes closed even after Cas pulled back to speak, he nodded. "whatever it takes," his eyes fluttered open, "I'll always come back for you."

Castiel smiled. "I don't doubt that in the slightest Dean, I know you will." He nuzzled into the man. "You always do." The angel looked back up at him. "I love you." He said again. "I love you so much."

Dean puled Castiel all but onto himself, hugging him with such a need to be close, "it feels good to say it, but so much better to hear it, I love you, I love you with my entire being." Not being one for sharing and caring be damned, it was Castiel and life was short, at least for humans and Dean wouldn't waste time.

Castiel stifled a yawn, his head lulling to the side as it rested in the crook of Dean's neck. "Love you too." He mumbled out sleepily, his eyes half lidded as he clung to the man.

"Are you...tired?" Dean asked incredulously, yet softly.

"Noooo." Castiel murmured. Truth be told he actually used all of his grace escaping Lucifer, and it really was tiring how much energy it took to transport to Dean while low on grace. " 'M fine." Castiel yawned using Dean as almost a sort of pillow.

"Rest." Dean spoke softly, he yawned too, "I'll rest too and when we wake up again we'll find a way to..." he trailed off and yawned again, he was worn out and he hadn't even noticed, "we'll move on to the next place."

"M'kay." Castiel yawned going to the bed and crawling into it. "You don't have to do this for me Dean, I could just go on my own." He rubbed at his eyes, struggling to keep them open and keeping his gaze on the man. "Then you wouldn't have to be dragged around."

Dean crawled onto the bed after Castiel and gently pulled Castiel to be little spoon, "without you, there is no me." And after he said it he realized how true it was, in every way and it sent a little shock through his body.

"You saved me from myself, I don't know where I would be if you didn't snap me out of it." Castiel whispered before tangling there legs together and grabbing Dean's hand, squeezing it lightly before he closed his eyes. Breathing out softly against the hunter's chest, Castiel's face looking peaceful.

Dean watched his angel for a little while with a soft smile gracing his features. He whispered one final time before falling asleep, "I love you."


End file.
